


Own It

by dabbingyoongi (arainierday)



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Edging, I'll warn you before some things come up, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some of these tags are for later, basically just lots of kinky sex, plot with a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainierday/pseuds/dabbingyoongi
Summary: Next time we fuck, I don't want to fuck, I want to make loveNext time we talk, I don't want to just talk, I want to trustNext time I stand tall I want to be standing for youAnd next time I spend I want it all to be for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna front like this wasn't an excuse to write 2min smut. Lots of it. The plots there- it's just buried under all the smut. Thanks to @hughobi, @minyoongismouth, and @linzeigh for encouraging me and my filth uwu

Jimin considers himself an opportunist. Anything that might be profitable to him, he’s willing to make compromises to get. Willing, even, to compromise himself. That is, after all, how he got into stripping. 

 

“I make a lot of money, hyung.  _ A lot _ .” Jungkook had said as they had finished their lunch at a local ramyun place.  _ Shit, he wasn’t kidding.  _ Jungkook’s only twenty and here he is pulling out a wad of bills to pay for them both. He hadn’t even so much as batted an eye.

 

Jimin had been resistant to the idea. Especially when Jungkook had first told him about the whole stripping gig. “Stripping is like… A step above prostitution. Like girls who can’t get their lives together or something… Uh- n- no offense Jungkookie.”  _ God _ , how he had been so wrong.

 

Jungkook looked a little offended when he said, “none taken,” but he continued, “listen. That’s like… The stigma I guess? But it’s really not like that.” He said, gesturing widely. “I love my job, Jiminie. I get to be naked. I get to make people happy-”

 

“You get a lot of money.” Jimin had interrupted, leaning forward to cup his chin in his hands.

 

“I get  _ a lot _ of money.” Jeon repeated, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Hobi hyung told me your electricity got shut off the other day.” The way Jungkook’s face had fallen at that had filled Jimin with embarrassment- he can still feel the heat of it in his cheeks, and the twist in his gut.   
  
“I definitely needed everyone knowing my business like that. Remind me to murder Jung Hoseok later.” 

 

“Hyung, he’s just worried about you.” Jungkook has said sternly. “You’re a better dancer than me. You could make even  _ more _ money than I do.” He had looked at Jimin with huge, sympathetic brown eyes. “Come on, hyung. I promise you’ll love it. Seokjin-nim is the best manager. He takes care of his dancers. He’ll take care of you too…” He’d stopped to hold Jimin’s hand. “Let someone take care of you for once, hyung.”

 

That’s how it started; because Jimin had hit a low. Not that Jungkook  _ really _ knew the extent of it. Not til after Jimin had started at the club had Jimin been able to tell Jungkook that he was living with his aunt and uncle again. Not only that, but he was the family disappointment. Studying dance wasn’t exactly going to get him anywhere they all said. The way Jimin figures, doing stripping really couldn’t make it worse on him.

 

As it turns out, Jungkook had been totally right. Stripping  _ is so much fun _ aside from the odd creep here and there. Even then, Minho or Jonghyun- the club’s muscle- take care of it. It’s helpful that Seokjin absolutely loves Jimin- had hired him on the spot after his tryout. The strip club feels like a little family in a way that not even his own flesh and blood feels. There’s also the money aspect. But mostly, Jimin just feels  _ wanted _ .

 

\----------

 

Four months into the job, Jimin is still technically a trainee under Jungkook’s wing. Which is weird, considering Jungkook is two entire years younger than Jimin, and less experienced in… Worldly pursuits. It’s cute when he tries to act like some hot shot though, so Jimin lets him.

 

“Bunny.” Jimin sing songs. “Do my makeup please?” He smiles up at Jungkook, and bats his eyelashes. Everyone at the club calls Jungkook by his strip name, it just fits him so well. “You always make me look so pretty.” Jimin smiles and takes a seat in front of the big vanity mirror in the dressing room. 

 

“You make everything look pretty, hyung.” Jungkook says, looking at Jimin appraisingly before starting to apply some rosy eyeshadow with deft hands.

 

“Oh shut up, you!”

 

“You do!” Jungkook grins, dodging a swipe. “I’m trying to compliment you and you try to hit me.” He tsks and tilts Jimin’s head up as he applies eyeliner to Jimin’s fox like eyes. “Listen, there’s this guy who comes in sometimes. He’s like  _ filthy _ rich. I think I saw him earlier.” Jungkook is grinning wolfishly while he tousles Jimin’s hair, just this side of not-quite-bedhead. “If you could get him to pay for a private dance. I’m almost certain it will basically be like a  _ whole night’s _ worth of tips.”

 

Jimin’s eyes widen.  _ When opportunity comes knocking _ . “ _ So _ , you’re gonna let  _ me _ go for him, right?”

 

“I don’t see your name on him anywhere.” Jungkook laughs as he dodges another swipe from Jimin. “Just for tonight then.”

 

They finish with make up, and clothes before finding the other dancers gathered in front of Seokjin. “Alright my little princes and princesses.” He reaches out gently to tilt one of the boy’s heads up. “We’re gonna have a great day, right?” Jin finds Jungkook in the small crowd and winks at him. “Stay hydrated. Dance your asses off. And if you have any problems, you know what to do.” He gets a mixture of high fives and hugs from the dancers including Jimin, and Jungkook who lingers just a tad too long. They all disperse as the first person to stage is announced. Jungkook takes this opportunity to pull Jimin to the back door of the DJ booth,  and lets them both in.

 

“Hey Yoongi-hyung.” Jungkook grins, offering a wave. Yoongi waves back faintly, but seems focused on queuing his music up. He’s used to dancers coming and going- using the darkened window as a way to spy on the main floor without giving themselves away too much. “There he is!” Jungkook says suddenly, and he’s point through the glass to one of the most beautiful men Jimin has ever seen here.  _ Holy shit _ . Jimin finds himself actually  _ wanting _ to dance for this guy- maybe more. An idea- an opportunity.

 

“ _ Him _ ?” Jimin gapes a bit. “Right  _ there _ ? In the three piece? That’s  _ him _ ?” He points at the tall, slim blond man.   
  
“That’s him.” Jungkook repeats.

 

“ _ Holy shit. _ ” 

 

“I know right.”

 

“Holy… Just… Holy  _ shit _ .” Jimin says, getting progressively louder. “I’m gonna give him a lap dance.” Jungkook laughs and cants an eyebrow. “Don’t laugh at me! Let me have my fantasy, dammit Bunny.”

 

“I said  _ if _ you can get him to pay you for one.”

 

“Wait- Kookie-”

 

“He’s  _ really _ … erm, picky?” Jungkook crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “He told me I was pretty, but too muscly.”

 

Jimin bursts into laughter. “You little shit,” he says between giggles. “I thought you experienced this first hand before.” He looks at Jungkook apprehensively. “What if he’s a weirdo, Kookie?”

 

Jungkook shrugs. “I mean. I don’t know where you’re from that you can just turn down a hot, rich guy just because he  _ might _ be weird.”

 

“Okay… You’re totally right, and I know what I said about stripping being a step about prostitution and all, but-”

 

“Jimin.” Jungkook is laughing, shoving at his hyung’s shoulder. 

 

“I mean. I’m no prostitute. But honestly,” Jimin says thoughtfully. “If he’s a rich as he looks I would probably get down on my knees right now.” 

 

Jungkook coughs over a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Chim.” He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Come on, I think we’ll be up soon.”

 

Jimin nods and follows Jungkook out of the DJ booth. He thinks that Jungkook must assuming he’s kidding. That Jimin wouldn’t stoop that low- and he wouldn’t of course, not without trying other means first. But, he’s made it up in his mind that he will profit from this particular situation by whatever means necessary; because Jimin is a poor college student. Because he needs an apartment of his own. Because he needs someone to hold him for the night. Anything this man is willing to give him.

 

“Bunny, please standby for main stage, Bunny, standby.” Yoongi’s voice comes over the intercom, and Jungkook looks at Jimin brightly. 

 

“Shit. That’s my cue.” Jungkook grins, and pulls Jimin in for a tight hug. “Come up with a good routine, hyung! Show that guy how hot you are.” He teases, elbowing Jimin in the ribs.   
  
“Oh I will.” Jimin grins- his eyes nearly disappearing- as he lets go of Jungkook. “Go get ‘em Bun.” With that, they part ways. Jimin heads back to the practice poles they have in the back. He thumbs through music on his phone, deciding the first song should be fast- something to warm him up. He lands on Kyoto by Skrillex, and decides it’s perfect- the drop is good and he can show off his skill. He’s danced to it before, so he only takes a few minutes to go over it. The second song is slower- much more planned out. Fetish by Selena Gomez comes to his mind. It’s perfect.

 

Jimin can hear Jungkook being announced on mainstage as Jimin shuffles through his phone until he finds the song he’s looking for. He hears some Drake song come on- muffled but distinctly Drake. Jimin rolls his eyes because of course Kookie would pick Drake. He’s so fucking predictable. “Momo, please standby for mainstage. Momo please standby.” Jimin sighs heavily. It’s not the name Jimin would’ve picked for himself by any means. But Jungkook had been proud of coming up with it, after pointing out Jimin’s Mochi cheeks to Jin, and Jimin was loathe to deny Jungkook anything. No matter how much of a little pain in the ass he was.

 

Jimin heads to the DJ booth again, having written his song choices on a piece of paper, and knocks gently on the door. “DJ-nim.” Jimin says quietly as he lets himself in. “Here are the songs I want to dance to.” He says, holding the paper out to him. “Sorry it’s a little short notice.”

 

Yoongi takes the paper and looks Jimin over thoughtfully. “Jimin-ah?”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Yoongi warns.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jimin immediately gets defensive, his cheeks warm.

 

“You know what it means, Jimin.”

 

Jimin thinks back to the conversation he had with Jungkook.  _ I’m not a prostitute but.  _ He rolls his eyes and leans against the door frame. “I can take care of myself, hyung. I always have.” He huffs. “Also don’t listen in on conversations- it’s none of your business.” Jimin leaves quickly, leaving Yoongi to mutter ‘ _ whatever’ _ under his breath.

 

Jimin moves to stand behind the curtained entrance to main stage. He stretches and leans his head against the wall. He knows it’s taboo to sleep with customers, but Jimin figures he can talk himself out of it if need be. Out front, Jungkook is dancing to Metronome by Jay Park; because why wouldn’t he be. Jimin peeks out to watch and sees Jungkook in only a jock-strap. He’s on his knees in front of the man in the suit, bending backwards. It’s a pretty sight, but the blond only sips at his drink with scrutinizing eyes. He does eventually slide a bill into Jungkook’s knee high sport socks, but just as quickly goes back to appreciating his drink. The man’s intense eyes flick up, catching Jimin clearly staring and cants an eyebrow.  _ Shit _ . Jimin ducks back behind the curtain, red faced. 

 

“Great.” Jimin grumbles to himself, moving to lean against the nearby wall. He lays his arm over his eyes. Now, rich guy probably thinks he’s a total weirdo. That he like gets off on other dancers.  _ Ugh _ . Jungkook’s song ends, and Jimin tries to even out his breathing.  _ Relax. Focus. _

 

“Good luck, sweetheart.” A very sweaty Jungkook points finger guns at Jimin, who jumps a little at the sound of his voice. Jungkook just laughs lightly. “What are you dancing to?”

 

“Mm, Skrillex and Selena Gomez.” Jimin grins. “Thought I would show a… Wide variety of my talents.” He flicks his black hair back, smirking faintly. The music begins then, and Jimin is walking forward automatically as Yoongi announces him from the booth. “Please, everyone, welcome Momo to the stage.”

 

Slowly, Jimin opens the curtain, using it to cover himself coyly, and then he launches forward as the music speeds up. He grabs the pole and lifts himself into a flag, spinning around the pole. He swings his legs down around the pole until he catches the eyes of the man in the suit. He’s sitting in the bottle service section, and whatever he’s got a bottle of looks expensive.  _ Nice.  _ Jimin winks at him, and mouths a hello before climbing up to the top of the pole. Once up, he bends back, squeezing his thighs together as he lets go of the pole- outstretching his arms. There’s gasps and some clapping, but Jimin is only focused on finding the eyes of one man. He finds that the guy is fixated on Jimin’s thighs- rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. His thighs are just barely not ripping the thigh high fishnets while they flex. Guy seems appreciative- his eyes hooded while he watches. Still hanging upside down, Jimin slips off his black tank top and tosses it down onto the stage.

 

Jimin rolls his body to the music. Then, using the core strength from his contemporary dance practice; he bends back further. Jimin grabs the pole behind his head and flips himself, feet over head. He kicks his feet out again with his toes pointed. The guy is staring right at him- at his core, the muscles defined by effort of keeping himself up on the pole. Jimin feels proud of himself letting himself spin around the pole quickly. When the beat drops, Jimin lets himself go. At the last second, he catches himself in a split on the floor. The man is smirking at him, and he looks just this side of amused. Preening a little, Jimin lifts himself back up to stand via the pole. 

 

The next songs is starting then, and Yoongi is announcing it, but Jimin is too focused. There’s a crowd of people around the stage, and Jimin stops in front of some of them. He drops down, grinds against the floor, or spreads his legs slowly until they’re satisfied and slide money into his stocking band. Then, he moves down the stage repeating the process until he comes to some stubborn patron who’s holding a 5,000 won note just out of reach. Jimin makes a show of it by rolling his chest in front of the guy’s face as his fingers move up his arm to grab the money. He moves back onto his knees then, rolling his body to the music as he slides the money down his already sweating chest into the waistband of his of his tiny briefs that peek just above his jean shorts.

 

Slowly, he stands and faces his ultimate target. He unbuttons his shorts as he moves his hips- the motion making his shorts fall slowly. Jimin steps out of them and slowly, slowly walks over to the blond- always moving to the beat of the music. Then he turns around, and sinks to his knees. His head turns to look at the man almost desperately. Jimin’s hands smooth over himself- down between his legs and his lips pop open and eyes flutter. It works like a charm, the guy is holding up a wad of paper Won and smirking. It doesn’t look like it’s all 1,000 notes either.  _ Holy fucking shit. _  It takes all of Jimin’s strength not to break character and grin. Instead, he lays forward and grinds his ass back towards the guy slowly. Jimin flushes when he feels money being stuffed into the band of his stocking. Jimin turns to the stranger who is still holding some bills, waving them a little. When Jimin reaches for it, the businessman pulls it just out of reach.

 

“Work for it.” His voice is low and smooth. It goes straight into Jimin’s body- raising goosebumps on his skin.  _ Fuck _ . Jimin lays back with his knees bent and his legs spread. He moves his hips in circles, and moves his hands over his body. A few more Won land on his chest, and Jimin smirks while he gathers them to tuck into his briefs the same way as earlier.

 

Jimin looks back up to the man, and sees him holding up one last note- just out of reach. Jungkook was so right about rich- Jimin doesn’t even begin to know how much money he just made. Jimin leans forward so far he can feel the man’s nose brush his chest when he rolls it. “And who would you be?” Jimin asks softly, lips nearly brushing the man’s ear.

 

“Lee Taemin.” His voice is so sure, and confident. He’s even bold enough to turn his head so their skin brushes against each other when Jimin pulls back a little only to move forward again to grab the money. It’s nice to have a name for a face, Jimin decides. Taemin takes a sip of his drink, sets it down and smirks when Jimin tries to pull the same trick of moving his fingers up Taemin’s arm to grab the money. 

 

“Take it with your mouth.” The command sends a shock straight into Jimin. He’s pretty sure that tone could make him do anything. In order to reach, Jimin puts his hands on Taemin’s shoulders- finding them more muscular feeling than he thought. He has to lean so his dick is almost in Taemin’s face, but Jimin decides that’s probably what he wanted anyway. Carefully, he takes the money between his lips. Taemin takes it as a chance to run his thumb over Jimin’s plump bottom lip. 

 

Jimin shivers faintly in response.  _ Shit _ . He moves back a little quickly; because if he doesn’t he afraid he might get hard right there. “Thank you, Taemin-nim. I’ll be back for you.” 

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Jimin flushes and stands up to finish the last bit of the song with some slow pole work to try and hide the erection threatening to form. When he’s done, he gathers any loose money from the stage as well as his discarded clothes.

 

There’s a bounce in Jimin’s step while he heads backstage. He wipes the sweat off his body and hair, and freshens up- spraying on a light cologne and deodorant. He redresses and looks himself up and down in the mirror.

 

“Damn!” Jungkook’s voice makes Jimin nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“Holy fuck! Don’t do that Bun!” Jimin hisses, looking back at Jungkook whose hair is dripping with sweat. “What were you doing that you got so disgusting?” 

 

Jungkook gives a shit eating grin before shaking his hair on Jimin. “Topless table, then a private dance.Jinnie-nim told me to take a break before my second stage.”

 

“Eugh!” Jimin wipes Jungkook’s sweat off his face. “Ew, who wants a dance from your sweaty ass?”

 

Jungkook snorts and shrugs his shoulders. “What can I say?  _ Anyway _ , I’ve never seen that  _ guy _ -”

 

“Taemin.”

 

“Excuse?”

 

“His name is Lee Taemin.” Jimin says, his face lightly dusted with pink. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he preens, “I have a private dance to give to a very rich man.”

 

“ _ Goodluck _ .” Jungkook grins like he’s hot shit, and it’s hard not to break his pout. “Say hey to Jonghyunnie for me while you’re back there.” Jungkook sings and waggles his fingers while Jimin skips off.

 

Jimin makes his way out front, flirting with several men and women on his way over to where Taemin sits. When some of them proposition him for a dance, he redirects them to other dancers that are wandering the floor. He makes his way past the velvet rope to bottle service and to the leather arm chair closest to Taemin. Languidly, he settles into the chair with his legs thrown over the arm of the chair. He rests his head boredly in his hand, smiling like an insufferable brat.

 

Taemin looks Jimin over appraisingly. “So?” His eyebrow cants and he crosses one leg over the other.

 

“So.” Jimin repeats with a coy smile. “He’s pretty isn’t he?” Jimin glances on stage and motions to the small, tanned dancer on stage. He’s fairly new, and a little bit like a newborn deer- but he seems like he’ll grow into it. For now, his clumsiness has earned him the name ‘Bambam’.

 

Taemin tears his eyes from Jimin’s thighs and to the stage. He seems to watch boredly for a moment before shrugging almost imperceptibly. “He’s not my type.”

 

“What  _ is _ your type?” Jimin asks too quickly. He blushes faintly and keeps his eyes on Bambam as he takes some cash from a patron. “Bunny says you’re picky.” He shrugs one shoulder. 

 

Taemin’s answer hits Jimin like a truck- trapping his breath in his throat. “You.” The smirk that grows on Taemin’s face is downright predatory. He seems to know he’s getting under Jimin’s skin just by the way he’s looking at him.

 

Jimin tries not to choke, swallowing down the lump that’s grown in his throat. “Well, in that case, could I interest you in a private dance?”

 

Taemin is up before the sentence leaves Jimin’s mouth. “I thought you would never ask.” He offers a hand- the one not holding his bottle of what Jimin now recognizes as Cheongju- and helps Jimin up. Jimin takes it, marveling at how much muscle must be hiding under that three piece suit. Jimin takes over from there and leads Taemin to the back room- which is really just a series of smaller rooms separated by curtains.

 

Jimin walks over to where Jonghyun sits on a stool behind a desk at the far end of the hall- still hand in hand with Taemin. “Hey Hyunnie.” Jimin hums as he takes a booth number from the guard.

 

“Hey baby boy.” Jonghyun grins and leans back in his chair. “Keep it safe, Mo. You know the drill.” He eyes Taemin. “No getting handsy.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Taemin smiles easily while Jimin tugs him back to their booth and hangs up the ‘occupied’ sign. 

 

“Oh, and Bunny said to tell you hi, Hyunnie.” Jimin calls over his shoulder as he and Taemin disappear behind the curtain- the sounds of Jonghyun’s light laughter following them. Then, Jimin is automatically pushing Taemin down on the couch to sit. “I usually charge 30,000 Won for two dances-”

 

“How much for all night?” Taemin smirks, patting the couch beside him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“All night- how long is the rest of your shift?”

 

Jimin flushes and sits next to Taemin, facing him. “I don’t- uh… You’ll have to ask my boss. I only work until midnight tonight.”

 

“We can start with two songs.” Taemin checks the watch on his wrist at 10. “We’ve got two hours.”

 

“Holy shit is that a Rolex?”

 

“Uh… Yeah?” Taemin looks down at his watch while Jimin touches it delicately. A fond smile passes quickly over Taemin’s lips. Jimin pretends he doesn’t see it.

 

“It’s nice.”

 

“Thanks.” Taemin absent-mindedly reaches out and strokes Jimin’s chest gently. 

 

Jimin pulls back reflexively with a frown. “You’re not allowed to touch.” Jimin murmurs shyly, holding out his hands in front of him. 

 

Taemin frowns faintly, but quickly schools his expression. “Your friend said as much. I just figured I was the one paying, and you were the one making the rules.” The way he says it has Jimin feeling powerful, and he sits a little taller.

 

“Well, I get naked if that helps. And when I dance it’s just for you to see.” He says, dropping his voice a little.Taemin hums appreciatively at that, nodding faintly. “But…” Jimin pauses, his lips curling thoughtfully. He has to be careful with his words. “If you’d maybe like to touch. When I’m not working- since you have the money and all-”

 

“Part time stripper, part time prostitution? Have you done this before?” Taemin asks, and there’s a twist of something that isn’t quite disgust on his face- and something that Jimin can’t place in his voice. Annoyance maybe? This isn’t going as planned. Jimin hates himself immediately.

 

“No- no- it’s not-! That’s not what I’m saying… I mean I guess you could look at it that way, but I was thinking like… Something that’s higher class.” Jimin says defensively. Taemin gives him a look like he should get on with his point. “You’re like, the only one who’s ever seemed to be worth offering myself to. And, if you wanted, I could be… Like… An escort?” 

 

Taemin sputters out a laugh. “I’m not even allowed to touch you, and you want something like that? Do you even know what you’re asking?”

 

“I mean…” Jimin says softly, his mind swimming. He definitely thought this would be easier. He tries to regroup. Come at it from a different angle. “If that’s not your speed. I’m sure your business partners wouldn’t like you, being here, with a male dancer. Let alone propositioning me.”

 

Taemin barks out a laugh. “Oh my god.” He thumbs Jimin’s chin gently. “You are  _ so cute _ . Are you trying to blackmail  _ me _ right now?” He doesn’t look mad when he threads his fingers through Jimin’s hair and tugs a little too roughly. He looks downright amused when he leans in to kiss Jimin’s throat. “My legal team would destroy your life.” Jimin blanches, watching Taemin sit back against the couch. He’s aching from the loss of Taemin’s touch. “Now, if you dance like a good boy, we’ll see what you earn.” He murmurs coolly.

 

Jimin crosses his legs, pretending like being called a good boy isn’t the number one thing on his mind. He locks his jaw. “If I… Prove that I’m good, will you consider it?”

 

“Mm?” Taemin lifts his eyebrows and crosses his arms with a faint smirk.

 

“You know, if I… suck you off? Would you pay to take me home?” Jimin’s glad for the low lights while his face burns with blush. He’s been having sex for a long time, and he still can’t believe his face blushes like this.

 

“I thought I couldn’t touch? It’s against the rules.”

 

“Technically I’d be touching you; I don’t play by rules except my own.”

 

“A sudden change of heart? For me?” Taemin smirks. “I’m flattered.”

 

“You could say that.” Jimin says, raising from the couch. He wants the cash. He  _ wants _ to be  _ wanted.  _ Starboy by the Weeknd comes on, and Jimin slowly starts rolling his hips to the bass. He strips off his tank top and throws it to the side- looking intently at Taemin. 

 

“In that case, I think we can work something out.” Taemin concedes with a smug look.

 

Jimin continues to roll his body smoothly, and runs his hands over his own chest. He presses himself between Taemin’s legs. “Spread more.” When Taemin reacts automatically, Jimin rewards him by dropping down in front of him. Then, when Jimin pops back up, his shorts go down and he steps out of them to kick them aside. Jimin moves back flush with Taemin, grinding his ass down against Taemin’s cock- which he’s surprised to find is already getting hard. “Hm, you like that?” Jimin hums, seating himself on one of Taemin’s thighs and grinding against it- his own cock is already pressing wet against his tiny briefs. “You like the idea of your cock in my mouth that much, huh?” Jimin smirks, wrapping his arms back around Taemin’s neck.

 

Taemin buries his face in Jimin’s neck and makes an almost guttural noise. He sets strong hands on Jimin’s waist and makes him grind harder- faster. “Ah- fuck-” Jimin lets out a soft whine- his dick feeling so sensitive against the waistband of his underwear. Then, Taemin is digging his fingernails into Jimin’s hips- breaking crescents into his skin- and Jimin  _ keens. _

 

“Momo.” Leave it to Jonghyung to ruin a moment. Jimin jumps off of Taemin’s lap because Jonghyun is immediately outside- though the only thing Jimin can see is his feet under the curtain. “Everything alright in there?”

 

“Yeah! Yes!” Jimin calls back quickly. “Just got a little overly excited is all. Thanks, Hyunnie.” Jimin says teasingly and waits until the feet are gone to release the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

 

Jimin turns back to face Taemin, putting a finger over his own lips in a ‘hush’ motion. He leans in to press his thick lips to Taemin’s throat- licking just a little. Slowly, he sinks to hands and knees and lets his breath ghost over the front of Taemin’s trousers. He mouths at the bulge there, hot and breathy. 

 

Taemin makes a low appreciative noise, and threads his fingers through Jimin’s hair. Suddenly, the strip club seems to fade away and it’s just the two of them there. Jimin feels warm, his heart hammering heavily in his chest. His fingers deftly work open Taemin’s pants.  _ Holy shit _ . He pulls Taemin’s cock out. A noise escapes his lips at how thick and heavy Taemin feels in his small hand. Jimin strokes experimentally, letting a breathy noise escape him.

 

Taemin doesn’t make a noise. He’s so controlled, even his expression doesn’t reveal much. The only hint is the slide of muscle in his jaw as his breath hitches. Jimin laves his tongue over the tip; presses his tongue into the slit. He sighs heavily, his hot breath causing Taemin to shudder faintly. Suddenly, there are long fingers in Jimin’s hair, massaging at his scalp- urging him on. Jimin looks up at Taemin through his eyelashes while he takes the man into his mouth. His tongue flattens, rubbing insistently at the vein that pulses at the ridge. Slowly, Jimin begins to bob his head experimentally, taking his cock inch by inch until he reaches the base. 

 

Jimin doesn’t think he’s ever had a particularly strong gag reflex which is why blow jobs have probably been one of his favorite things. He relaxes his throat; lets Taemin in further. When he looks up at Taemin again, there are tears at the corners of Jimin’s eyes. He swallows purposefully, controlling the breathing through his nose steadily. Taemin lets out a groan, lets his head fall back “ _ Shit _ .” He hisses as his grip tightens in Jimin’s hair. Jimin pulls back slowly, hollowing his cheeks. He pops off the tip with an  _ obscene _ noise, sucking up his own spit and Taemin’s precome. He runs his tongue down the length to the base then runs his full lips back up to the tip. Jimin parts his lip slowly, letting his tongue flick over the head. He peeks up at Taemin through his bangs, and Taemin is looking back at him- pupils blown wide. Jimin lets out a shaky breath and begins bobbing his head faster- and he can feel the groan Taemin lets out rather than hear it. 

 

Just when he feels like Taemin must be getting close, Jimin’s being tugged back by his hair. A whine escapes him while he blearily looks at Taemin who is now circling the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger- holding off his orgasm. His breathing is hoarse when he says, “not yet.” Taemin looks Jimin over, leaving Jimin’s skin feeling fiery. “Something about getting naked?” He says casually as if he hadn’t just almost cum down Jimin’s throat. 

 

Jimin tilts his head; takes a minute to come back to his senses. Through the rush of blood in his ears, he can hear the song ‘Go Fuck Yourself’ by Two Feet playing. He’s only familiar with it because he knows Jungkook has danced to it before. Jimin stands shakily, moving to be between Taemin’s thighs and pressing against him as he starts grinding to the music. Taemin hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Jimin’s tiny shorts and leans up to lick a stripe of wetness in the middle of his chest. A harsh sigh falls heavy from Jimin’s lips before he’s leaning down to kiss Taemin hard. Their lips crash together, and Jimin opens for Taemin letting his tongue collide with Jimin’s. 

 

When Jimin pulls back they’re both red faced and breathless, but Taemin manages to breathe out, “ _ off. _ ” He tugs at Jimin’s shorts for effect. Jimin nods quickly, not bothering to make a show out of taking them off. His cock has already made a wet spot in his briefs where it rests near the waistband.  _ God _ , he’s never been more turned on than he is right now. The exhilaration of knowing he could get caught- get in trouble- makes his head cloudy. Jimin straddles one of Taemin’s thighs and rocks against it desperately. His head falls back, and he can hear Taemin hum appreciatively when his long fingers slide up Jimin’s chest. 

 

“What’s your real name?” The question catches Jimin off guard- none of the clients here have ever been interested enough to ask him. He pretends he didn’t hear because he wants to hear it again.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your name?” Taemin lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “It’s not really Momo. I hope?”

 

Jimin lets out a breathy laugh and looks at Taemin, cocking his head. “No it’s not.” He hugs his arms around himself and looks away. “Bunny named me that- silly, I know. But he’s my best friend.” He looks at the ceiling. “We’re not really supposed to tell anyone our real names. It’s like… A safety hazard I guess?”

  
  


“I’m not calling you Momo. Are you suddenly playing by the rules?” Taemin asks, tipping Jimin’s face towards him with a finger on his chin. Jimin flushes deeply; can feel the warmth all the way to his toes.

 

“Park Jimin.” He murmurs, pressing his lips together.

 

“Jimin-ah.” Taemin smiles softly, running his fingers down along Jimin’s jaw. “It suits you.”

 

_ It suits you _ . The words echo in Jimin’s ears, making him feel dizzy. He grabs Taemin’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him again roughly. “Thank you.” He says softly against Taemin’s lips, and the moment is almost too intimate. Quickly, Jimin hops off of Taemin’s lap. “It’s the only name I get so it had better suit me.” He says to break the tension.

 

Taemin laughs lightly, his eyes playful. “You could be named Momo.”

 

Jimin smacks Taemin’s arm lightly and moves his body to the music again. “While you  _ are _ technically correct. I would prefer not to think of that.” He laughs, slowly sliding the waistband of his briefs down. It occurs to him that it has been much longer than two songs- and that Jimin’s second solo stage of the night will be coming up sooner rather than later. 

 

“We should probably hurry this along.” Jimin says slowly as he slips out of his briefs. “I’ll have to dance main stage again at least twice- I’d like to at least take a little break before then.”

 

“Why would you have to do that?”

 

Jimin is starting to feel like a broken record when he murmurs, “hm?”

 

“I told you I was paying for you all night. You can take a break if you’d like, but when you dance, I want it to be for me.” 

 

Jimin can’t believe his fucking ears; can’t believe a guy like this wants a guy like him frankly. He looks around as if there’s someone around to confirm what he just heard. “You’ll have to ask Seokjin-nim. I- I’m not sure how the price-”

 

“I can afford it.” Taemin says coolly, his tongue flicking over his lips. Jimin has never been shy about being naked for clients, but Taemin is giving him a lot of firsts. His breath stutters and he looks down at the floor, the sofa, anything but Taemin. 

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Jimin hisses finally and nods. He sits with his back against Taemin- mostly because he’s finding it hard to look at his gorgeous face right now- with Taemin’s cock pressed against the small of his back as Jimin grinds against him. Taemin’s nose traces over Jimin’s shoulder, and his lips ghost over Jimin’s tanned skin. The smallest noises escape Taemin as Jimin continually gives friction.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Jimin-” Taemin sighs, lips placed right against the shell of his ear. “Touch yourself.”

 

Jimin nearly melts. He can’t help the low groan that escapes him. He wraps one arm back around Taemin’s neck- fingers tangled at the nape. The other hand slides down, and starts jerking himself slowly. “You like that, huh? Being told what to do?” Taemin murmurs, his hips working himself up against Jimin’s back. A shuddery moan falls from Jimin’s lips while he twists as he pulls up on his cock. He nods, and feels Taemin chuckle into his shoulder. He presses a few kisses there, and Jimin swears he could catch fire at any moment. His hand speeds up- precum making him slick, and Taemin’s dick encouraging.

 

“There’s a good boy, yeah? Gonna come for me?” The sound that comes out of Jimin’s mouth is somewhere between a sob and a moan- stifled into the palm of Taemin’s hand. He pumps himself through it- thin strings of cum splattering onto his thighs. When he’s left just shuddering in the aftermath, he hangs his head and tries to catch his breath. 

 

“ _ God _ .” Jimin sighs under his breath. He doesn’t realize that Taemin’s cum too until he’s pulling away from the sticky mess on his back. "Woah-  _ fuck _ .” Then a realization. “ _ Fuck.  _ I’m a mess. I can’t talk to Seokjin-nim like this.”   
  
“No worries.” Taemin says easily, and like the rich boy that he is, pulls a silk handkerchief out of his pocket. Carefully, he wipes Jimin down- reaching around even to get his thighs and belly. 

 

“Here.” Jimin reaches for the handkerchief. “I’ll throw it out-”

 

“Not on your life. This is from China- it’s worth more than two lap dances.” Taemin says into the skin of Jimin’s neck, nuzzling softly.

 

“Do you always get this soft and cuddly after you cum?”

 

“Only with boys as pretty as you.”

 

_ Pretty. _ Jimin tries to ignore the flush in his cheeks, and the stirrings in his gut. He hands the handkerchief back to Taemin. “Don’t do any gross pervert stuff with it.”

 

Taemin snickers. “No promises.” He pats Jimin’s ass to get him up. “Bunny performs before you in the lineup right? I think they just called him.” The telltale sign is that some Beyonce song comes on- Partition maybe, Jimin thinks. He hops off of Taemin’s lap and nods while he gets dressed again. “Let’s go talk to your manager.”

 

By let’s go talk to your manager, Taemin had meant ‘let  _ me _ go talk to your manager while you wait there awkwardly as we discuss prices’. Jimin doesn’t mind- mostly tunes it out. He kind of wonders how people can put a price tag on other people, but he supposed that’s the whole gist of the job. He vaguely wonders if he’s worth the price tag Taemin is paying- but of course he also needs the money. But then Seokjin is talking to him.

 

“Are you sure, Momo?” Jimin’s head snaps in Jin’s direction. “If you really want to do this, Taemin-nim will give you breaks every half hour- and you’re to check in with Jonghyun during those. Do you understand?” Seokjin takes the safety of his dancers very seriously. Jimin isn’t worried.

 

“Yes, Manager hyung, I understand. Taemin-nim is… a pleasure to work for.” Jimin looks over at Taemin sheepishly- his expression reveals nothing. 

 

“I want you to drink plenty of water. I’m collecting the money from Taemin-nim up front. And his ID. I want you to be safe, yeah? Don’t hesitate to call to Jonghyun if you need him.”

 

“I’m standing right here.” Taemin says flatly, a mild pout on his lips.

 

Seokjin has the decency to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, Taemin-nim. I just have a habit of being overprotective of my dancers. It comes with the territory- and experience. All I ask is that you don’t touch unless he places your hands somewhere.  _ No funny business. _ ” Jin says sternly.

 

Taemin nods; smiles easily. “Of course.”

 

Jin nods slowly. “Come with me to my office, then. Jimin, go get washed up.” Jimin nods dumbly, because he knows that if Jin is taking Taemin back to the office the amount of money is quite large. 

 

Jimin enters backstage just as Jungkook is getting down from his stage- Jimin catches the confused look on his face when Jimin isn’t called next. “He paid for me. For all night.” He says, laughing when he seems to startle. 

 

“ _ Holy shit _ , Jimin, no way?” Jungkook stares at him with his mouth open. “Is he- did you like working for him? He’s not weird right?”

 

“No he’s not weird.” Jimin says almost dreamily as he strips down. “Shower with me quick?” He asks, toeing off his shoes and stockings.

 

“Yeah. I feel gross too.”

 

“You? I’ve been…. Dancing for like… Five songs straight.”  _ Dancing _ being the relative term. They head to the big shower in the back that reminiscent of a school gym shower. They each turn on the head of the shower, sighing at the relief of old sweat being replaced by steam.

 

“Did he pop a boner?”

 

“Jeon!”

 

“What? What? Just asking!” Jungkook laughs, and moves to soap up Jimin with rain scented body wash- Jimin returns the favor. It’s not an uncommon thing around here.

 

“He might have.”

 

“ _ Oh my God _ .” 

 

“Jungkook you are being so loud right now.” Jimin grits out.

 

“Did he… y’know?” Jungkook makes a motion like exploding out of his dick and Jimin doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry.

 

“You are the biggest child.” 

 

Jungkook doesn’t have the good sense to look ashamed, in fact his grin only widens. “Did he though? I had that happen to a guy once! Said he hadn’t had sex in like ages or something.” Jungkook shrugs as he rinses off the soap. “ _ Still _ , all night? That’s a long time to be entertaining someone. Especially just dancing.” He taps a finger on his chin. “What if he gets  _ bored? _ ”

 

“He didn’t; he won’t.” Jimin lies because Taemin  _ did  _ cum and he’s not sure if he  _ won’t _ get bored. “He’s paying a lot of money.” Jimin reasons as he turns off the water- shaking out his hair. “He better  _ not _ get bored. Or I’m bad at my job.” He teases, although he is a tad worried. What if Taemin becomes spent here and decides not to take Jimin home? What if he gets bored and asks for another dancer?  _ Pretty _ . The word comes to Jimin’s mind like a little flame.  _ He called me pretty _ .  “He called me pretty.” Jimin says out loud because it feels like insurance.

 

“You  _ are _ pretty, hyung.” Jungkook says easily. 

 

“Thanks, Kookie.” Jimin smiles softly as he slips on a new pair of red briefs, and black leather shorts. He pulls on a white crop top because  _ fuck it, _ honestly. Then he pulls on a pair of worn black combat boots that are easy to slip out of.

 

“You look hot.” Jungkook comments, having put on his own equally revealing outfit.

 

“I’m trying. Gotta keep him from getting bored right?” Jungkook nods while Jimin starts to blow dry his hair a bit. When it’s nice and fluffy, Jimin gives a quick hug to Jungkook before heading out to find Taemin- hearing a quick ‘ _ good luck _ ’ behind him.

 

It’s not hard to spot Taemin, tall and slender in a suit, and standing at the bar talking to Jinki- who is the sweetest bartender Jimin has ever known. Jimin waves to Taemin and tries to ignore the way his lips light into a smirk. “Hey, the man of the hour.” Taemin says, grinning. 

 

Jimin flushes. “Don’t talk so loudly.” He mumbles, poking Taemin in the chest. 

 

“You look…” Taemin’s eyes scour over Jimin’s body, his fingertips twitching while he resists touching him so publicly. “Amazing.”

 

_ Amazing. _ Jimin adds the word to his mental bank. “Buy a man a drink?”

 

“You’ll be buying me drinks soon.” Taemin teases, knocking an elbow into Jimin.

 

“I’m sorry.” The words bubble up before Jimin can stop them.

 

Taemin just laughs again. “Don’t worry about it, I wanted to.” He doesn’t stop himself from touching the small of Jimin’s back just slightly. “What would you like to drink?”

 

“Ummm… Rum and coke?” Jimin looks a Jinki with a smile as Taemin hands him the money. Jimin takes the drink gratefully and sips at it. It’s more rum than coke and Jimin is a lightweight. This will have him feeling too giddy in no time. He makes a mental note to pace himself as they weave through the crowd to the backroom. 

 

“Hey again, Jonghyunnie.” Jimin smiles and pecks him on the cheek. “Seokjin-nim already told you I assume?”

 

“Yup.” Jonghyun smiles, and shoots darts back at Taemin. “If I need to get involved, it won’t be pretty-”

 

“You have no need to worry I assure-”

 

“Just because you’re rich doesn’t get you special privileges.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Taemin smirks, watching Jimin pluck the booth number from Jonghyun’s fingers while he takes a drink. 

 

Jimin giggles lightly as he pulls away. “Don’t worry, muscles, I can assure you Taemin-nim is a perfect gentleman.” He crosses his fingers over his heart and smiles angelically. Jimin tugs Taemin back to the booth they were in before, and flips the occupied sign again. This time, it’s Taemin sitting back on the couch and pulling Jimin with him. 

 

Almost immediately, Taemin is kissing Jimin, both on the lips and down his neck and shoulder. Every time Taemin moves back up to his lips, Jimin opens up easily for him; lets his tongue explore. When Taemin’s not attached to his mouth, Jimin sips at his drink which is gone before he knows it. “Do you want me to strip for you?” Jimin whispers between kisses- his voice pitching a little higher as the alcohol provides a pleasant heaviness in him. Taemin laughs- a low rumble in his chest and nods.

 

Jimin slides off of Taemin’s thighs- only wobbling a little as the alcohol suddenly settles over him. “Woah.”

 

“Lightweight.” Taemin accuses teasingly.

 

“Yeah.” Jimin says, even though it wasn’t a question. “I’m fine though.” He says, straightening himself. He begins rolling his hips to ‘Habits’ by Tove Lo- the Hippie Sabotage remix if Jimin recalls correctly. It tells him that Jungkook isn’t on stage anymore at least- he wonders faintly how he tuned out Jungkook’s obnoxious taste in music. He kicks the combat boots aside- eager to be rid of shoes. It was always much more comfortable to Jimin to dance without- it came with being a contemporary dancer. 

 

“So, besides stripping what do you do?” Taemin asks suddenly, and even though Jimin is moving his body thoughtfully; Taemin is looking into his eyes. 

 

“Uh.” Jimin rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. “I work at a cafe, actually. And I go to school.”

 

“So domestic. And school? What for?”

 

Jimin flushes and shrugs his shoulders. “Dance.”

 

“Ah, so this is all practice?”

 

“You could say that.” Jimin laughs quietly. “Originally, I was just desperate for cash. But it has kept me in shape.” He winks at Taemin who takes a drink from his bottle of cheongju- having forgone a glass long ago. 

 

“I see that.” Taemin grins, holding out the bottle for Jimin. Jimin goes to take it, but it’s snatched away again by Taemin. “On your knees.” He smirks faintly. Jimin sinks to his knees in front of Taemin- Taemin guiding the lip of the bottle with the movement of Jimin’s mouth. “Open.” He murmurs, soft but authoritative. Jimin can’t help but comply, his lips parting while Taemin begins to pour the alcohol in- slowly at first, and then more until it’s dripping down the corners of Jimin’s mouth. Taemin stops as Jimin tries to swallow- more alcohol spilling out of his mouth and wetting the front of his white shirt. “Such a good boy.”

 

Jimin sighs shakily, looking up at Taemin with hooded eyes. The alcohol burns a bit in Jimin’s stomach, but he finds that he actually like the taste. He gives a small smile. Taemin reaches out with his free hand, and pets Jimin’s hair softly. Jimin closes his eyes and rolls his hips slowly. He could really get used to the way Taemin calls him a good boy- the gentleness of his voice when he says it. He looks up with sparkling eyes at Taemin, and runs his hand over his own body- preening a little. 

 

Jimin lays forward then, rolling against the floor. When he looks back up at Taemin, he seems pleased- legs crossed and hands folded at the knee. “You’re stunning.” Jimin says thoughtlessly as he works his body.  Immediately, there’s a burning up his neck and into his cheeks. “I mean-”

 

“ _ Hush _ .” Taemin whispers, suddenly bent down with his finger over Jimin’s lips. “Thank you for the compliment. You’re doing great.” 

 

Jimin blushes brighter as if that’s even possible- moving up to kiss the inside of Taemin’s knee. He breathes shakily through his nose, and kisses along the inside of Taemin’s thigh. “I wish I could take these off of you.” Jimin murmurs into the fabric of Taemin’s pants at the junction of his thigh and pelvis. It’s a bad idea, if they were caught they would both get into trouble. Jimin lets out a soft sigh and nuzzles along Taemin’s hip. “I bet your body is so nice.”

 

“Are you drunk?” Taemin laughs, seeming entertained.

 

“Tipsy. I’m fine.” Jimin grins up at him lazily.

 

“I’m cutting you off.”

 

Jimin giggles and bites his lip. “It’s probably a good thing.” He runs his tongue down over the buttons on Taemin’s pants. Then, he starts to unbutton them again. 

 

Taemin grabs Jimin’s wrists gently and pulls Jimin up to kiss him slowly. “Jimin-ah, you should go check in on your babysitter.” He says, checking his rolex subtly. 

 

“Not my babysitter.” Jimin pouts, crossing his arms. His head turns when he hears Jonghyun clearing his throat on the other side of the curtain. With a flush lighting his cheeks, Jimin scrambles to meet Jonghyun. He pulls aside the red velvet curtain and peeks his head out. “Hello hyung.” 

 

“Hey, everything okay in there?” Jonghyun asks lowly, looking Jimin over.

 

“Of course! Taemin-nim is so nice.”

 

“Mm. You’ve got something on your shirt.” Jonghyun points- causing Jimin to light up red again.

 

“It’s just! I got clumsy with the alcohol is all.” Jimin giggles dismissively. “You know me.” He shrugs.

 

“If you say so. Just don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble, okay?” Jonghyun pats Jimin’s head softly. “You know if you get in trouble, I probably will too. Seokjin’s anger knows no bounds.”

 

Jimin nods slowly. “I won’t, hyung. I promise.”

 

With that, he slips away back into the dim light of the private room. He grins at Taemin, lifting his eyebrows. “Shall we continue?”

 

Taemin smirks and beckons him forward with two fingers. Before Jimin can sink to his knees again, Taemin wraps his arm around Jimin’s waist. “Just dance for now, hm?” If he was a little more sober, Jimin would think about how much of a gentleman Taemin is. But being this level of tipsy, he pouts and runs his hands down Taemin’s chest.

 

“I want you in my mouth again.” Jimin breathes against the shell of Taemin’s ear. He notices the tension of Taemin’s jaw and smirks. “You taste so good.” His voice breaks against Taemin’s ear. 

 

Taemin grabs Jimin’s hips, turns him around, and pulls him down onto his lap. “Dance.” He says roughly- rolling his hips up against Jimin’s ass.

 

And so Jimin dances, eventually taking off his shirt and shorts again. The next time he checks in with Jonghyun, the bouncer brings him a huge glass of water. After downing the whole thing, Jimin feels a bit more sober. He comes back to Taemin and sits next to him on the couch. “Break?” He asks quietly, curling against Taemin’s side.

 

“Tired?” Taemin asks softly, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s shoulder. 

 

“No!” Jimin shoves at his side, snickering. “I meant what I said earlier.” He says lowly, leaning up to suck at Taemin’s earlobe.

 

A soft huff of breath escapes Taemin, and he peeks over at Jimin. “And just what was that?”

 

“I want you in my mouth again.” Jimin breathes, catching the soft skin of Taemin’s earlobe between his teeth- sucking at the ring there. 

 

Taemin checks his watch and licks his lips. By some miracle, it’s 11:55. Taemin pulls Jimin close, licking a swathe up his neck. “Are you ready to get out of here?”

 

A flush rises in Jimin’s cheeks and down his chest. “Wh- what?”

 

“You… Wanted to go home with me, yeah?” Taemin asks lowly, sliding a hand between Jimin’s thighs. He palms Jimin through his underwear- letting out a shaky noise.

 

Jimin whimpers quietly, pressing his face into Taemin’s shoulder. “Yes,  _ god _ .”  He whines, moving into Taemin’s lap and kissing him hard. “I’m going to suck you off so good in the car.”

 

“Hmm,” Taemin hums. His eyes turn up to meet Jimin’s. “Time to break in the Porsche then.”

 

“Porsche?”  _ Holy shit. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the treasure, baby, I'm the prize  
> Cut me rails of that fresh cherry pie  
> Shitty old pistola  
> Shot a bullet through my wallet  
> Gonna go to Pensacola  
> Gonna fuck my way through college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I wrote this. I have a million different things going on and I'm trying really hard to keep up with weekly updates on my Ao3- even if it's not Own It. If I miss a week here or there I'm really sorry in advance OTL.

Taemin hadn’t been kidding about the Porsche. “You’ll know which one it is. I’ll be waiting.” Taemin grins at Jimin, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

 

Jimin nods, a little starstruck as he puts his clothes back on. When Taemin is gone, Jimin imagines a huge mansion with gates surrounding it. Maybe a pool. And those obnoxious hedges that are cut into fancy shapes with rose bushes surrounding them. He imagines a big california king bed, with silk sheets and a huge down comforter.  _ What a life _ . He sighs dreamily as he makes his way back to the backroom.

 

Surprisingly, Jungkook is nowhere in sight- maybe giving a lap dance, or something. There’s this vague thought in the back of Jimin’s mind that maybe he should tell someone where he’s going, just in case. He knows it isn’t a smart idea- knows he shouldn’t be doing this. But the siren song of money calls to him- he’ll probably have enough to move out after this. Plus, Taemin is  _ really _ hot. Jimin can’t help but grin to himself as he takes off his stripping outfit- tossing it into the huge laundry hamper. The  jeans he replaces the shorts with are so tight, they threaten to burst at the seams in his thighs. Jimin admires himself in the mirror as he pulls on a white t-shirt that’s a few sizes too big. The gauzy fabric is almost see through when he moves. There’s a moment where he thinks maybe it’s too much- then he remembers Taemin’s already seen him naked.  _ Right _ .

 

Jimin grabs the money from his lockbox and heads upstairs to Jin’s office. As he approaches, he can hear light gasps from the cracked door. Jimin pauses and rolls his lip between his teeth. He recognizes both sets of breathing. “Manager-nim?” Jimin calls out, knocking gently on the doorframe.

 

“Uh- yeah- just a second.” Jin calls back, his breathing staggered. There’s the sound of rustling in the room- papers being rearranged, and maybe the sound of a zipper. 

 

In the next second, someone is pushing past him; head down, bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Bunny?” Jimin calls, tilting his head. He knew, of course he  _ knew _ . He just didn’t want to think that Jin was taking some of the merch for himself under the table. 

 

Jungkook turns around, his cheeks pink- there’s a clear bulge in the front of his pants. “Hey Chim,” The way he’s breathing is too measured- trying to keep himself in check. “Are you- you’re leaving?” He nudges his chin in the direction of the stack of money Jimin’s holding.

 

“Uh. Yeah. I’m off.” Jimin says quietly, a warmth sitting uncomfortably under his skin.  _ So it’s against the rules to sleep with customers, but sleeping with your manager is totally fine. _ A grimace passes over Jimin’s features, but he schools it quickly. 

 

“Oh. Me too… Do you want to get a cab home together?” Jungkook almost looks like he wants Jimin to say no. He doesn’t want to have a discussion about this.

 

“I can’t.” Jimin says too quickly. “I- my uncle is here to pick me up.” The relief in Jungkook is tangible when he gives Jimin a tiny hug. “I’ll see you later, Kookie.”

 

“Okay, Jiminie. You’ll have to tell me all about, what’s his name again? Taemin.” Jungkook grins, pointing finger guns back at Jimin. Totally back to normal.

 

“Yeah.” Jimin says simply, carefully controlling his face like Taemin isn’t outside in some obnoxiously expensive car waiting for him. “Bye Bun.” He waves one more time before slipping into Seokjin’s office. Everything looks totally normal, except for the flush of red creeping up Jin’s neck. A flash of anger comes to Jimin’s mind- Jin can’t just toy with Jungkook like that. “Manager-nim, I just came by to give you my stage fee. Also I wanted to talk to you about something.” He sits at the chair across from Jin and begins counting out the money. It doesn’t seem like  _ too _ much until Jin pulls out the money he took from Taemin earlier. 

 

“I already took the stage fee, and your tip out.” Jin smiles, waving the stack of won around. “It’s all yours.” 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Jimin takes the stack of bills, and leafs through it- adding it to the pile of money. “Thank you, Seokjin-nim.”

 

“Please, Jimin, you’ve been here long enough. You can call me hyung.” Jin laughs and pats Jimin’s hand. “Just keep up the good work, okay?” He takes the stack of money and exchanges it for larger bills so Jimin doesn’t have to carry as much.

 

Jimin nods. “Definitely. Thank you for this opportunity, hyung.” He takes the money when Jin is done, shoving it into his pocket. 

 

“Also, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?” Jin asks, cupping his chin in his large hands.

 

_ Don’t bite the hand that feeds _ . Jimin laughs and shakes his head. “I forgot already. It’s not important.” Jimin smiles softly as he walks out of the room. He’ll just hold onto the information for a more opportune time. For now, there’s a hot, rich man in a three piece waiting for him.

 

Jimin slips out the door of the club into the blessedly cool, late summer night. For a moment, he closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the breeze against the stiffness of his skin, still tacky with sweat.  _ You’ll know which one it is _ . When Jimin opens his eyes, they are immediately drawn to stark white- all by itself at the end of the parking lot. Jimin’s lips curl into a grin as he gets closer and actually sees the Porsche logo. The interior looks like red leather- and Jimin’s no autophile but he thinks he can feel his cock actually twitching just looking at it. Or maybe it’s because of Taemin.

 

Taemin has the windows all down, and his eyes closed as he leans against the headrest. Jimin would worry he’s sleeping if not for the fact that every now and again he brings a cigarette to his lips. Jimin watches his throat bob as he inhales, and the intoxicating way his lips part as he lets smoke curl back out into the darkness of the night. “I didn’t know you smoked.” Jimin punches himself mentally for not saying something more clever.

 

Taemin’s lips curl into a smile though and his eyes flutter open. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He says easily, as if it’s not simultaneously one of the hottest, and most ominous things Jimin’s ever heard. Taemin reaches over to the passenger door and pushes it open. “Get in.” 

 

Jimin slides into the cool interior, looking around eagerly. “This car is amazing.” He says as Taemin turns the key and the car purrs to life. He watches Taemin toss the last of his cigarette out the window. 

 

“It’s a company car, believe it or not. I just got it a few weeks ago.” Taemin smirks. The smallest touch on the accelerator has the car shooting forward, and Taemin is already going too fast down the city streets.

 

“Your company. Got you a Porsche?”  _ What the fuck. _

 

“They asked what kind of car I wanted.” Taemin shrugs. “I guess I just have better taste than all the others at the company.”

 

Jimin’s smirk pulls to one side and he looks at Taemin through his eyelashes. “I’ll say.” He grabs the pack of cigarettes from the center console and lights one up for himself. He doesn’t smoke, and he shouldn’t start, but he does anyway; experimentally pulling smoke into his lungs. They’re mentholated, each exhale coming out heavy and minty on his tongue. Blessedly, he doesn’t find himself with the urge to cough. “How far to your house?”

 

“We’ve got time.” Taemin slides a hand between Jimin’s thighs where they’re the thickest- squeezing vaguely. This  _ does _ have Jimin nearly choking. He presses up into Taemin’s touch, licking his lips. He flicks the ashes of the cigarette- then inhales again to try and distract himself. He watches the smoke curl from his lips while Taemin’s hand slides up- finding its way to the button of his jeans and popping it open. His fingers are cool when they slide into Jimin’s boxer briefs and wrap around his cock. Jimin gasps quietly, letting his head fall back against the seat.

 

“Taemin-nim that feels-” Jimin moans when Taemin twists his wrist while he strokes, “so fucking good.” Jimin tosses the near forgotten cigarette out the window and lifts his hips to slide down his pants and underwear. 

 

“You know,” Taemin muses, “you don’t have to be so formal with me, Jimin-ah.” He squeezes at the tip of Jimin’s dick- letting precome drip over his fingers before starting to work it over Jimin’s shaft. 

 

“Shit- ah-” Jimin laughs breathily. “It’s habit with customers.” He works his hips with Taemin’s movements. His eyes slip shut as the warmth settles over him. He’s so- so close when Taemin pulls his hand away. Jimin nearly sobs- his eyes opening so fast he almost gets dizzy. “Taemin-ah.” He whines, looking over at him. Taemin is grinning, showing off his perfectly white teeth. “Please?”

 

“We don’t want to have all of our fun in the car do we?” Taemin licks his lips. “I just wanted to touch you for a while.” Jimin lets out a frustrated sound, full lips set into a pout. “Come on, don’t be mad at me.” Taemin takes his attention away from the road for only a second to kiss Jimin on the cheek.

 

Jimin immediately melts, his whole entire body feeling hot. Taemin could murder him tonight and he doesn’t think he would even mind. Suddenly, he remembers what he said in the club- a little revenge never hurt. Jimin reaches over and unbuttons Taemin’s trousers. Finding that Taemin is already hard, gives Jimin a boost of confidence while he pulls Taemin’s cock out of his underwear. Taemin doesn’t move to stop him, only lets out a soft breath of a laugh. “Eager.” He accuses quietly- fingers tightening ever so slightly on the steering wheel.

 

Jimin feels the flush in his ears, his heart beat drowning out everything. “Am not.” He huffs, though he leans over the center console and carefully takes Taemin into his mouth. Taemin lets out another soft laugh that turns into a gasp when Jimin carefully grazes his tongue along the vein at the underside of Taemin’s shaft. He hums around Taemin’s cock- causing Taemin to shudder faintly. 

 

Jimin bobs his head dutifully, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls up. He wants Taemin to cum again- wants to taste him. Taemin’s hand finds its way to Jimin’s hair- urging him on. He presses Jimin down all the way to the base- holding him there. Then, Taemin takes a sudden sharp turn, stepping abruptly on the brakes- causing Jimin to choke. Jimin pulls away with teary eyes, spit and precome stringing from his mouth to Taemin’s cock. “What the fuck?” He gasps, peering up through his eyelashes- stuck together from tears.

 

Taemin leans down and kisses Jimin hard; tasting himself and swiping the spit from Jimin’s chin with his tongue. “We’re here.” He murmurs as he pulls away with a smirk. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jimin lifts a wary eyebrow at Taemin, but he’s too curious. He ducks out from under Taemin’s arm and looks up at the house. It’s nothing like what he expected. It’s almost… quaint. They’re in a quiet residential area where most people are already sleeping. It’s an off white, modern house with a sea blue door that’s surrounded by low shrubs. The look on Jimin’s face must give away what he’s thinking.

 

“It used to be my parent’s- I’ve renovated but.” Taemin laughs, shrugging faintly. “I guess it’s still not quite what people expect.”

 

Jimin shakes his head. “No- no, it’s nice.” He laughs awkwardly while he pulls his pants and underwear back up- tucking his boner away carefully. He feels almost lewd in this kind of neighborhood- hooking up with a man he has no business being with. His mind can’t help but conjure some domestic scene- coming home at night to a neighborhood like this to a waiting dinner. A real home. Jimin immediately feels stupid for this line of thought.  _ You’re fucking not getting married _ .

 

“Come on, I promise it’s better on the inside.” Taemin tucks himself away, and gets out of the car. He steps around to Jimin’s door- helping him out like some kind of fucked up one night stand gentleman. 

 

“Do you bring a lot of boys here?” Jimin asks as they make their way inside. “You said people don’t expect your house?” Taemin had been right though, the inside is the definition of open floor plan. All the decor is bright white, and dim grays- the soft green of a succulent breaking up the monotony here and there. 

 

“Hmm.” Taemin hums as he enters the kitchen. He busies himself in the stainless steel refrigerator; seems to consider something, and puts it back. “Are you jealous or something?”

 

“No! Of course not.” Jimin can feel it though sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach. _ It’s not your place to be jealous, idiot _ . He chides himself, leaning at the breakfast bar. 

 

“I don’t bring a lot of boys home.” Taemin turns, setting a bottle of water in front of Jimin and opening one for himself. “Like your friend said, I’m picky.” He winks, taking a long drink of water. Jimin admires the way his adam’s apple bobs in his throat. An almost relief washes over Jimin, maybe he won’t be totally forgotten- even if it’s in passing.

 

“I’m not jealous.” Jimin insists, standing up and taking a drink from his own water. He goes around the counter and grabs Taemin by the collar to pull him down. “I want you to fuck me, though.” Jimin does his best to sound demanding. He wants to forget about the day. He wants to be wanted. Wants to be  _ needed _ . He leans up and kisses Taemin roughly- catching Taemin’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it.

 

Taemin’s arms snake around Jimin’s waist and down over his his ass, and squeezing. “You have… The greatest ass.” Taemin breathes against Jimin’s lips. He smacks Jimin’s ass experimentally- bringing a moan from his throat. 

 

“Well, are you just going to stand here and admire it, or?” Jimin breathes, leaning up to bite at Taemin’s throat, only to get chided.

 

“I have to work tomorrow,” Taemin’s voice is rough when he walks him backwards until Jimin’s back hits the wall, sliding his thigh between Jimin’s legs. 

 

“Please- ah-” Jimin gasps and starts grinding against Taemin’s thigh. Before he can even begin to get any satisfaction out of it, Taemin is pulling away- disappearing down a hallway. Jimin groans loudly, jogging after him. “You  _ have _ to stop doing  _ that _ .”

 

“Doing what?” Taemin laughs, smirking over his shoulder. He opens the door to the bedroom, and it’s almost exactly what Jimin expected. The room is the opposite of the rest of the house, all dark greys and blacks, with pops of stark white here and there to brighten it. There are warm LEDs glowing from under raised panels behind the huge california king bed- which seems to float above the ground in the center of the back of the room.  _ What does a single man even  _ **_need_ ** _ a bed this big for?  _ The bed is made to perfection, and suddenly Jimin is feeling frustrated. Everything about Taemin feels so carefully crafted and put together. Jimin wants to tear it apart- see what makes Taemin tick- to see what’s actually behind the facade. “You’re staring.” Taemin observes lightly.

 

They can start by tearing apart the bed. Jimin grabs Taemin by the suit jacket and crushes their lips together- tugging him back until he can feel the back of his own knees hit the edge of the bed. Taemin bites at Jimin’s plush lips; tonguing into his mouth like he wants to devour Jimin. When he pulls away, Taemin attacks Jimin’s neck- sucking and biting at the soft flesh until bruises bloom. Jimin sighs raggedly- feeling feverish while he pushes Taemin’s jacket off. This seems to trigger something in Taemin, his eyes darkening while he pulls off Jimin’s t-shirt. 

 

One minute Jimin is face to face with Taemin, and the next he’s being shoved onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. “Fuck-” Jimin sighs- his back arching when he feels Taemin’s lips traveling lower down his chest. Taemin’s tongue trails along the divots in Jimin’s muscles- tracing along his left pec until he’s sucking Jimin’s nipple into his mouth. Jimin  _ whines _ , high and desperate in his throat. All of the teasing from the night is  _ killing _ him. He wants so badly to cum.  “Please…” He sighs while Taemin works his tongue against the tiny rosy nub. 

 

Taemin sucks as he pulls away, leaving Jimin’s nipple shiny and slick with spit. “Please what?” His voice is thick and husky when Taemin reaches up to thumb around the sensitive skin. Jimin moans, and pulls his legs up to bracket Taemin’s hips. He rocks upwards, rolling his lip between his teeth. His mind is so clouded, Jimin can’t even formulate the words. Taemin seems to sense this, and a smirk passes over his lips where his chin is rested against Jimin’s chest. “Use your words, Jimin.” Taemin tweaks Jimin’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger roughly. 

 

Jimin lets a out a moan that turns into a sob when it passes his lips. “I-  _ Fuck _ \-  _ Fuck me _ !” His voice- hoarse and desperate- breaks when Taemin attacks his other nipple. Taemin scrapes his teeth carefully over the skin there.

 

“Good boy.” And Jimin feels it more than hears it; the vibration sending warmth all the way to his toes. He watches Taemin sink lower, biting hickies down the ridges of Jimin’s abs. Taemin hooks his fingers in the waistband of Jimin’s jeans and tugging them down- or trying to. “Fuck, how did you even get these on?” He laughs against Jimin’s hip- slowly peeling Jimin’s pants of while Jimin tries to wiggle out of them.

 

Jimin groans and rolls his eyes. “I wish I hadn’t.” He tries to tug Taemin back up by the hair, but he manages to duck out from under Jimin’s weak hold as he rips the jeans off the rest of the way. Then, Taemin’s mouth is running over the front of Jimin’s underwear, leaving Jimin scrambling for purchase in the sheets. “Yah, please!” Jimin begs, looking down through his lashes. Taemin runs his tongue over the fabric teasingly. Jimin squirms beneath the pressure, trying to roll his hips up to get more contact. 

 

“Nope.” Taemin grins, shoving Jimin’s hips down with both hands- gripping them like vices. “Do you have a word you like to use, or do you like the traffic light system?” It takes Jimin a moment to swim up from the haze in his mind. It takes him even longer to register that Taemin means a safe word.  _ Oh _ . Taemin looks up at him expectantly, chin rested on Jimin’s hip. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to do anything too crazy tonight.” He laughs breathily, tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

 

“I- Uhm-” Jimin has to pretend the mention of  _ tonight _ doesn’t give him a hope of future  _ tomorrows _ . “Traffic light is good.”  _ Just hurry up _ . He nods as Taemin tugs off his underwear, gasping as it grazes the tip of his cock. “Please,” He mumbles breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Is that what all of your fucks do? Just hurry straight to it?” Taemin’s voice carries almost a hint of boredom. “That’s no fun, Jimin-ah. Let me take care of you.” He whispers against the velvety skin at the tip of Jimin’s dick. And oh  _ god _ yes he wants be taken care of- wants Taemin to care for him. Jimin shivers- pressing his hips back away from the teasingly warm breath. When Taemin’s tongue finally runs the entire length of Jimin’s cock, Jimin sighs harshly- relieved. 

 

Jimin watches through wet eyelashes while Taemin sucks him in slowly- first the tip and then inch by infuriating inch. He groans at the sight of Taemin finally seating his lips against the skin at Jimin’s base. Then, Taemin purposefully constricts his throat- sucking in the spit that tries to dribble past his lips. “Oh- fuck-” Jimin gasps at the feeling of soft, slick muscle tightening around the head of his cock and the drip of spit that tickles as it travels down the junction of his hip and thigh. 

 

As Taemin begins bobbing his head, Jimin plants his heels in the bed- fighting Taemin’s hold on his hips. Taemin hollows his cheeks when he pulls off, resulting in a loud, wet pop. Immediately, Taemin is pushing Jimin’s knees to his chest and leaning in to flatten his tongue against Jimin’s hole. Jimin mumbles incoherently, tossing his head to the side. All of this teasing is killing him- Taemin’s right, Jimin’s used to fast and sloppy fucks. His hand twitches towards his cock, but Taemin’s fingers circle Jimin’s thin wrist- large hand dwarfing Jimin’s when his slides down to rest over Jimin’s hand. A noise escapes Jimin that turns from annoyance to pleasure when Taemin presses two spit slick fingers into him. “Better?” Taemin asks against the skin of Jimin’s thigh where he’s just bitten a dark hickey. 

 

Jimin is putty, all of the tension drained when Taemin strokes insistently at Jimin’s prostate. His mind struggles to put together coherent thoughts. “Yes, yes- yes!” Jimin whines, fucking himself back on Taemin’s fingers. A low, appreciative noise comes from deep in Taemin’s throat- his mouth busy sucking and biting at Jimin’s thighs and hips- leaving groups of purple and red in his wake. Taemin presses in a third finger and curls them as he starts thrusting them sincerely. Jimin feels like he’s losing his mind- Taemin pulling him apart piece by piece. A series of moans strings from Jimin’s mouth, his hips angled so that Taemin hits his prostate every time. 

 

Without warning, Taemin sucks Jimin’s cock back into his mouth, all the way down to the base. He swallows around Jimin, and suddenly Jimin is cumming unexpectedly- strong fingers stroking him inside and Taemin’s tongue pressed hard against the vein at the underside of Jimin’s cock. The air all rushes out of Jimin in a hoarse sob, his hands flying to the back of Taemin’s hair. “Taemin-” He gasps, chest rising and falling harshly. He falls back into the bed heavily, his eyelids fluttering. “I- I’m sorry- I didn’t realize- I-” He feels like he’s in highschool again, unable to control himself.

 

Taemin pulls up slowly, swallowing as he goes and when he pulls off completely a string of cum and spit still hangs from his bottom lip. Taemin’s tongue flicks out to catch it, and he smirks. “So sensitive, Jimin-ah. Has is been a while for you?” He murmurs, stroking his prostate lightly to make Jimin gasps and nearly jumps up- tears pricking his eyes. He nods, with flushed cheeks, looking away in embarrassment. “It’s alright, I wanted you relaxed for me. I wanted to taste you.”  _ Fuck. _ Taemin leans up and kisses Jimin slowly, letting him taste himself. 

 

Jimin feels so sensitive already, his head rolling along the pillows. “You- god- do you have the stamina of a god or-” He huffs, with his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Taemin’s laugh is musical, his perfect white teeth spreading into a smile. “I wouldn’t say that,” He hums as he sits back on his heels. Painstakingly, he removes his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt. “Just practice. A lot of practice.”

 

“So you  _ do _ bring a lot of boys home.” Jimin accuses, the heat rising in him again. 

 

Perfect lips curl into a grin again when Taemin finally slides his shirt off of his shoulders.  _ Holy fuck _ . His body is amazing, slim, but muscular in a way that only comes from hard hours at the gym and self care. Jimin can’t help but reach out and run his fingers over the hard lines of Taemin’s abs. “There are other ways to practice besides that.” He motions vaguely to the bedside table.  _ Oh _ . Sitting there on the table is a little black bullet vibrator and a matching silicone cock ring. Taemin smirks at what must be the look on Jimin’s face- far away with his mouth hanging open as he imagines Taemin alone in his stupid huge bed not touching himself with a vibrator in his ass. 

 

“Having a nice fantasy?” Taemin teases while he slides off his pants and underwear. Jimin snaps back, blinking up at Taemin with wide eyes. “You know, despite being a stripper, you still seem so,” he trails off, musing while he grabs lube and a condom from the same table. “So innocent.”

 

“I’ve had sex before-”

 

“Not  _ good _ sex.” Jimin flushes indignantly, looking away. Taemin touches his cheek, brings Jimin back to look at him. Jimin’s heart flutters in his chest. “Don’t worry about it, Jimin-ah,” Taemin’s hands slide down Jimin’s chest thoughtfully as he positions himself between Jimin’s thick thighs. “Innocent isn’t a bad thing.” Every time the word innocent falls from Taemin’s lips, Jimin feels his stomach tighten. He isn’t naive. He isn’t Bunny.

 

“I’m not-” Jimin gasps at the press of Taemin’s cock at his hole.  _ Fuck _ . Jimin doesn’t even know when Taemin put the condom on- didn’t hear him unsnap the cap of the lube. “ _ God _ -” Jimin sighs shakily, his hands coming to grab Taemin’s hips. 

 

Sex with Taemin is painstakingly slow, lingering in everything he does. It seems like it takes forever for their hips to meet, forever for Taemin to bracket Jimin’s head with his forearms, and longer still until Taemin’s moving in and out of him in long, slow strokes. Jimin rolls his hips eagerly, but it does nothing to make Taemin move faster. “Taemin-ah, please-” Jimin’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. “Please cum in me.” He pulls Taemin down by the hair, kissing him roughly.

 

Finally, Taemin starts moving- his hips bruising against Jimin’s. His mouth travels over Jimin’s chest, leaving the impression of his teeth, and deep purple marks. Jimin loves it, the feeling of being marked by someone- the hint of possessiveness in the action. He leans into every touch as Taemin begins fucking him earnestly, hips slamming against Jimin’s and filling the room with an obscene slapping. The friction of Taemin’s stomach against him has Jimin’s already sensitive cock leaking. 

 

“Touch- ah- Touch me?” Jimin asks almost shyly, his eyebrows furrowing.”Please?” His stomach flexes when Taemin presses against his prostate, leaving Jimin gasping.

 

It seems to take Taemin a moment to register what Jimin’s asked. “Hm?” His expression is beautiful, lips parted slightly, eyebrows pinched together. Jimin just grabs one of his hands, moving it to Jimin’s cock. Taemin nods in understanding, wrapping a shaking hand around Jimin and beginning to stroke him quickly. It’s not long after that Taemin’s pulling out, groaning almost wantonly. He pulls the condom off and presses their cocks together- stroking them both between one hand. “Fuck-  _ Jimin- _ ” Taemin throws his head back when he cums, gulping down breaths like he’s drowning. The sight is too much for Jimin, and he cums too- leaking out of him slowly thanks to the fact that he’s already cum twice today. Taemin, however cums in long streams across Jimin’s belly and chest, warm and heavy.

 

“Hh- fuck.” Jimin sighs, looking down at himself and at Taemin who’s let his weight settle between Jimin’s hips. They’re both panting and red, hair stuck to their foreheads with sweat. Slowly as the feeling comes back to his limbs, Jimin realizes he’s  _ so _ tired. His eyes droop, and everything feels heavy. The bed shifts as Taemin gets up, but Jimin can’t bring himself to open his eyes.

 

Moments later, there’s a warm wetness on his chest, and Jimin’s eyes flutter open. “Shh,” Taemin hushes quietly, a faint smile on his lips. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Was I… Snoring?” Jimin’s voice is raspy and heavy with sleep.

 

“Just a little,” Taemin teases, cleaning lightly between Jimin’s legs. Jimin whines quietly before Taemin takes it back, “no, you’re fine, Jimin-ah go back to sleep.” Taemin gently pets his sweat dampened hair and climbs into bed next to Jimin, pulling the soft, down comforter over them both. Jimin sighs softly and settles in under the weight of Taemin’s arm across his waist, falling asleep quickly.

 

\----------

 

The weight is gone when Jimin wakes up. He is distinctly alone- it’s something that leaves a cold sinking into his bones. Jimin rolls onto his back and peels open his eyes- it’s obnoxiously early; he can tell by the pastel light streaming through the wall of windows towards the front of the house. Jimin doesn’t know how he didn’t notice that before- they’re covered by nearly floor to ceiling gray curtains. Everything about the inside of the house is *so* Taemin- a mixture of lavish, but muted, and almost quiet. The sound of the shower turning on catches his attention- he hadn’t noticed the door to the master bath either. It’s a black frame with frosted glass in the middle that’s now steaming from the shower.

 

Jimin sits up, stretching out his back as it pleasantly cracks. That’s when he sees it, there on the table beside him. A stack of won and a little post-it.

 

_ Jimin-ah, _

 

_ I’ve already called you a car- it should be waiting out front for you. _

_ I also paid, so don’t worry about it. _

_ Thanks for the good night, _

_ Taemin _

 

Jimin’s eyebrows scrunch together, glancing towards the bathroom. *What the fuck*. He stands up, his legs a little wobbly- three orgasms really is so much for Jimin in one night. He’s upset, *hurt*. He just wanted to feel like someone wanted him, and now Taemin’s just trying to kick him out to avoid some awkward one night stand bullshit? Jimin moves forward mechanically to the bathroom, unsure of what his plan is until he’s in the bathroom. The shower takes up half of the bathroom with huge clear glass doors- the walls a mixture of slate tile and natural stones. It’s beautiful, and maddening- Jimin could only dream of a place like this. 

 

Taemin doesn’t seem to notice- or just doesn’t acknowledge him as Jimin gets into the shower behind him. The water is almost too warm when it hits Jimin’s skin, but it’s actually nice- he feels grimy after being so… physical the night before. Jimin wraps his arms around Taemin’s waist, hooking his chin over a shoulder. 

 

“What are you doing, Jimin?” 

 

“What does it look like?” Jimin murmurs, reaching down to stroke Taemin’s cock slowly. “Thought I’d give you a parting gift.” He takes the soap from Taemin’s hand and runs it over Taemin’s chest, then back around over his back. Taemin sighs tiredly and turns to face Jimin, his eyes intense as he looks down at him. He turns Jimin around roughly, shoving him under the waterfall showerhead. Jimin gasps, his hands pressed against the shower wall as he bows under the hot water.

 

Suddenly, two soapy fingers are inside of Jimin, stroking into him slow but strong. “Oh- *fuck*-” Jimin chokes out, pressing his head against the cool stones. He rocks back on the fingers eagerly, his teeth dragging over his bottom lip. Jimin begins to realize this is not the calm, collected Taemin from last night. He thrusts his fingers into Jimin like he wants to tear him apart- fingers curling up against Jimin’s prostate. 

 

When Taemin removes his fingers unceremoniously, and replaces it with his dick- he fucks Jimin like needs it. He grips Jimin’s hips hard enough to bruise and leans over him to bite and suck at Jimin’s neck and shoulder. “Is this what you wanted?” He asks lowly. All Jimin can do is moan.

 

Neither of them last long. When Taemin cums, he pulls out and strokes himself over Jimin’s ass- letting it drip down his thighs. “I need to get ready for work now.” Taemin’s voice is cool, collected. The coldness settles into Jimin again, and he hesitates before stepping out of the shower. He knows. He *knows* that he shouldn’t have expected anything. From the beginning Taemin had pegged him as a prostitute- and now that’s just what he feels like. Cheap, *used*. He grabs one of the plush black towels, wrapping it around himself and glancing back at Taemin one last time before exiting the bathroom. 

 

He *hates* himself, feels so disgusting as he pulls on his underwear and jeans. The same thing Jimin had chided Jungkook for at first, he had done. The worst part is that there’s no one to blame but himself. He picks up the money from the side table and slides it in along with the money from the strip club. Jimin resigns himself to misery as he puts his shirt back on and heads out of the bedroom.

 

In the morning light, the house is peaceful, calm. There’s no hint of some illicit affair, no air of what happened. Just… quiet- almost lonely. Jimin wanders into the kitchen after spotting the keurig, he deserves this at least, and brews himself a cup of coffee. As he waits, he wanders around the luscious living room- past the black brick fireplace towards the back wall there’s a little reading nook- it looks well used, a macbook and stack of papers on one end. The back yard isn’t huge, but it’s nicely manicured with a dark stained wooden deck, and what Jimin thinks might be rose bushes. 

 

Jimin wanders back around the living room, lighting touching book shelves and succulents. It’s all so pretty, but feels so empty. He glances back towards the bedroom- wonders what Taemin’s life is actually like besides the rich, cool guy act. Jimin has to force himself to stop thinking- moving forward to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee cup.  _ He can afford another _ . Jimin seethes to himself as he slips on his shoes while sipping at the coffee.   
  
The morning is cool, refreshing. Jimin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He reminds himself that today is a new day, wills his fee to move forward past the waiting taxi. “Hey!” The driver shouts in confusion.

 

“I don’t need a ride anymore, thank you!” Jimin chirps as he keeps moving forward. The driver, seemingly annoyed, speeds off. Jimin couldn’t care less, he’s made up his mind to restart today. Except that he’s weak.

 

“Jimin-ah, what are you doing?” Taemin shouts from his front door, toeing on shoes as he follows Jimin. Jimin doesn’t look at him, but he stops in his tracks. “I called that taxi for you, I already paid him.”

 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Jimin pouts, his back to Taemin still.

 

“Don’t be a brat. You knew what this was.” Taemin grabs Jimin’s shoulder and spins him around. Jimin doesn’t look at him, instead focusing on the shine of Taemin’s black dress shoes. How much he hates it. “Ugh whatever, come on. I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

“I can walk.” 

 

“It’s too far of a walk, Jimin, come on.” Taemin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Jimin finally looks at him- from his perfectly tailored black trousers, up to his pressed lilac colored button up shirt, and the way his blond hair perfectly frames his face. He could be a model- maybe he is, Jimin knows nothing about him. 

 

That makes it worse somehow, the ache in Jimin’s heart returning. His eyes shift up to meet Taemin’s, and he wonders how Taemin- with his face that gives nothing away- feels. Is Jimin just forgettable to him? Will he remember Jimin? “Am I just trash to you?” He doesn’t mean to say it, but the words slip out, hanging heavy between the two of them. 

 

It seems to catch Taemin off guard too, his eyebrows pinching together before relaxing again. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not.” Taemin’s eyes pass over Jimin’s face quickly, and he sighs quietly. “I just didn’t want to be alone last night. I’m sorry if I made you think anything else.”

 

It’s surprisingly vulnerable, and Jimin nods in acceptance. Maybe they’re more similar than he thought. “Okay.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

They walk back to Taemin’s car in silence, getting in and sitting while the engine warms up. Even while Taemin starts driving they’re quiet, until Taemin realizes he’s not quite sure where he’s supposed to be taking Jimin- just unconsciously driving back towards the club. “Where’s home?” 

 

Jimin glances over and sighs. “I don’t want to go home. My aunt and uncle can’t see me like this.” He mumbles, pointing to the hickey on one of his collarbones. “Turn here,” Jimin murmurs, and they’re quiet again with the exception of Jimin’s gentle instruction every once in awhile. They come to a stop in front of a small cafe.

 

“Espresso Yourself?”

 

“Hoseok hyung has a funny sense of humor.” Jimin shrugs.

 

“Wait, is this the cafe where you work?” Taemin smiles faintly. Jimin feels a flush rising in his cheeks. Taemin actually remembered.

 

“Yeah, my shift starts in like… two hours.” Jimin sighs tiredly. “I’ll take a nap in the breakroom until then.”

 

Taemin frowns, looking Jimin over. “Look, I know it’s not much, but,” he pulls a white button up from a pile of pressed dry cleaning in the back- Jimin’s surprised he doesn’t have an assistant to take care of that. “You can’t go to work looking like that either,” Taemin teases.

 

Jimin cracks a smile and rolls his eyes. “Thank you.” He murmurs, shrugging into the too big shirt and buttoning it. “For everything.” He says, quieter as he gets out of the car before Taemin can say anything. Back to reality. Work, school, work. Back to the way things should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 2 and hopefully I'll be able to start on chapter 3 soon! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Find me on twitter @dabbingyoongi


End file.
